SpongeBob and Snowy Flicks
by TheSpongeAuthoress
Summary: A bunch of shortish stories that involve a funny little sea sponge and his sponge/squirrel friend.
1. The Sandwich Makers

**The Sandwich Makers**

It was a long day at the Krusty Krab, much busier than usual. SpongeBob had to make lots of patties in a short time, which was easy for him, but Snowy was really tired. Waiting a bunch of tables with impatient customers was not much fun for her, but she kept a smile on her face the whole time as to not show her exasperation.

After they had clocked out, on time of course, Snowy and SpongeBob were walking to their homes when SpongeBob broke the silence.

"Hey Snowy, do you want to come over to my place to watch some Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? There is supposed to be a new episode today."

"Sounds like a great idea! It's always fun watching cartoons with my bestest buddy," she said with a grin.

"I know today has been busy, and you must be tired, but would it be too much to ask for you to make some of those delicious sandwiches of yours?" the sponge asked a little quietly.

"Aww, of course I can do that. Seems to you that it is the second tastiest sandwich in the sea," Snowy replied, chuckling to herself.

The two walked into the pineapple house, its leaves swaying in the evening breeze. Gary greeted them at the door, nuzzling against their legs as they moved into the living room. SpongeBob turned on the light in the kitchen while Snowy opened the fridge to find the ingredients for her sandwiches.

"I'm just gonna bring some sodas and chips to the living room. You got everything you need?" the sponge inquired as he opened his cupboard.

"Yea, you just go on and get settled down. I'll be done soon." she replied as she put the bread on the plates.

The sponge/squirrel opened the mayo and mustard bottles, squirting some of each onto a slice of bread on each plate. She then spread it out with a butter knife, putting the knives in the sink when she was done. Next pickles were placed on the bread, followed by a slice of onion. Snowy cut four pieces of barnacle loaf, putting two slices on each sandwich, followed by more pickles. A bit more mustard was squirted on top, followed by her putting the other slice of bread on top of the two sandwiches. _Perfect_, Snowy thought to herself.

She then walked out of the kitchen with the two plates in her hands, greeted by SpongeBob as she smiled and sat down on the couch beside him, putting the sandwiches on the table. The two then proceeded to enjoy their meal, enraptured by the new Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episode. Seems that SpongeBob wasn't the only one who loved to make sandwiches…

A/N: Just a little short on how the two friends spend their time after work at the Krusty Krab. I don't own SpongeBob (I wish I did), but I do own Snowy. I think she could be a cool character to add to the show, you may never know…


	2. Jellyfishing

**Jellyfishing**

"BARNACLES!" was all I could say to the sight before me. There it was, my jellyfishing net, destroyed by my pet snail. Well she ain't getting any dessert for a week. Ugh, what am I gonna tell SpongeBob, we were planning to go on a jellyfishing trip today. This net is beyond repair…

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at my door. Must be SpongeBob with the checklist for the trip, no doubt. Wait till he hears that the main item I need on the list is broken. Of course, when I opened the door, I did see my square buddy, but there was no list to be seen. Maybe it was in his pocket?

"Hiya, Snowy, are you ready to go on the best jellyfishing trip EVER?" he said to me, an enormous smile on his face, I might add.

"Well, Spongy, I don't know if I can go on the trip when my snail practically chewed my net to pieces." I replied crestfallenly. He gave me an apologetic smile, and produced something from behind his back. "Here," he said, "Seems you needed this more than I thought."

In his hands was a brand new jellyfishing net, and it appeared there was something written on the handle. I held the net in my hands, and got a closer look at the writing. In bronze letters 'SpongeBob and Snowy, Best Friends Forever' was engraved. I couldn't help the tears from welling up in my eyes as I hugged him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around me as well.

When we parted, I noticed SpongeBob clear his throat. "Okay, now that you've got a net, lets go through the rest of the checklist. We don't want to be missing anything." All I could do was chuckle as I led him inside to make sure my suitcase was fully packed. "_All you need is friends…"_

A/N: Ah, so the two friends were able to go on the jellyfishing trip after all. Just to let you readers know, Snowy is my own character, a sponge/squirrel(yes it had to be done)


	3. Friendship?

**Friendship?**

**SpongeBob's POV**

Oh, geez, since when does something like this usually happen to a guy like me? Yes, she is a girl, and yes she is my friend, but lately I've been thinking about what it would be like if she were my _girlfriend_. My heart wants to thump out of my chest every time I ever think about that possibility. I do notice that she is very nice to me, but isn't that the way a friend is _supposed_ to act? Groan, my head is spinning again. I do not know whether or not I should confront her on this topic, it could destroy our friendship. Now that's one thing I really can't bear to do to myself…

**Snowy's POV**

Every time I find myself sitting alone in my house, this certain topic comes to mind, and every time I find myself blushing like a fool. It hurts sometimes, the strange warm feeling in my stomach that I get when thinking about my square friend. There just couldn't be any way that he could have actual _feelings_ for me, there's just no way! He makes these jokes about me being his "squirrelfriend" and I find myself longing for him to be calling me his girlfriend someday. Will that day ever come, I do not know, and if I don't do something about it soon, I will definitely go nuts.


	4. Speechless

**Speechless**

_I'll never forget the time Snowy was sick and I was the one to nurse her back to health. It is definitely a memory neither of us will forget._

It was a normal Monday morning, and I was flipping patties at the Krusty Krab when it dawned on me: _Where is Snowy?_ There were no customers, so I went to talk to Mr. Krabs, whom I found sleeping on his money again.

"Mr. Krabs, do you know where Snowy is? I'm worried that something happened to her," I asked him nervously.

"Uh, no SpongeBob, I haven't seen her. Hmm, since there are no customers, do you want to see if she is at her house? Maybe her alarm clock is broken again," was his response. I nodded and headed off to her watermelon house to see what was up.

The door was unlocked when I arrived, so I walked in to find her on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. That was when I knew the reason for her not attending work: Snowy was sick! I could tell because her little pink nose was more like a red nose, and her eyes seemed red as well. There was also a pile of tissues in her trash can. I ran right over to her and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Snowy, are you okay? I was worried why you didn't come to work."

With a cough and a sniffle, she replied "Oh SpongeBob, I seem to have caught a bad cold, and even if I could go to work I would get you sick, so I just stayed home. I don't know how long this will last, and Mr. Krabs will surely deduct the time from my paycheck."

"Well, you know what? I'm going to stay here with you and help you get better. Squidward has improved his making Krabby Patties anyway. Now, the first thing we've got to do is get you into bed. You need rest."

Snowy just nodded her head and let me help her up the stairs to her room. I decided I would stay on the couch so I could be close enough to help her get healthy again. When she was tucked into her bed, I went downstairs to make some vegetable soup for her. I heard it was good to eat when you have a cold. While it was cooking I called Mr. Krabs, letting him know where I would be for the next few days.

Snowy instantly woke up when she smelled the bowl of soup I was holding beside her bed, and smiled at me. "Aww, thanks, SpongeBob. You sure know how to care for a friend" she said before putting the bowl on her lap and spooning soup into her mouth. I don't know if she knew it, but her cold was making her aim a little off. I noticed as soup dribbled down her chin and onto the napkin tucked into her nightgown, thinking it was almost as if I was watching a baby eat.

"Uhh, Snowy? You got a little something right…" I motioned where on my face.

"Oh, whoops. I'll just wipe that off," was her reaction.

"No no, allow me," I said at the idea that popped into my head. Holding her chin in my hand, I used my thumb to wipe off the dribbled soup, making sure not to miss any. I noticed her cheeks go a rosy pink as I wiped the soup from her bottom lip, but at first I figured she was just warm. Seems I wasn't thinking, cause instead of wiping my thumb clean on a napkin I just sucked it off with my mouth. I could feel her stare on me as I picked up the bowl from her lap and removed the napkin from her nightgown.

"Thank you again, SpongeBob. You're the bestest friend I could ever have," was what she told me before quickly kissing me on the cheek, something she never did before. I was smiling and blushing madly as I walked down the stairs to clean the dishes. All I can say is, after that day, Snowy recovered very quickly.

A/N: Aagh, this one was tougher to write. What friends don't want to help their friends when they are sick? Not very good ones, I suppose. I sure could use an idea for the next short story, please.


	5. Favorite Flavor

**Favorite Flavor**

On a hot summer day in Bikini Bottom, what better way to cool off than a nice, cold, ice cream cone? I can't think of anything more refreshing than that. I especially enjoy walking through the park with my friends, Patrick and Snowy, all licking the melting ice cream off our cones. Now if only it wasn't so sticky when it melted.

Today was so hot, neither of us wanted to walk around, so I got out my inflatable pool and filled it with air. Once it was all full of water, the three of us got our swimsuits on and hopped into the icy water. I swear I saw steam come off our bodies as we sunk into the pool. Ice cream bars sat in a cooler beside the pool, so I handed a vanilla cone to Snowy, and a chocolate one to Patrick. I decided to have a chocolate chip cone, wanting to try something different than vanilla for once.

We had lots of fun, telling funny stories we made up and splashing each other in the face. Patrick brought his rubber duck to play with, and it floated all over the pool, sometimes hitting my knee. Snowy was laid back, blowing bubbles shaped like butterflies and jellyfish as I watched the swirling colors inside the bubbles.

The heat made the day seem to pass slowly in time. At one point I fell asleep in the pool, dreaming of being in an endless desert. I woke up to see that Patrick was still playing with his rubber duck, and Snowy had stuck her face under the water, blowing bubbles.

"Ha ha, the bubbles tickle my nose," she told me when she took her head out of the water into the water. I chuckled along with her. Patrick's mind was somewhere else yet again, since he was more interested in the duck than us.

"Snowy, is that just water on your face or are you warm again?" I asked her curiously as she wiped her brow.

"Well of course I'm warm, with this dang sun beating down on us. Can't you see how hot I am?" she said, her arms stretched outwards. I was about to reply, but I realized there were two meanings to that question. When I thought about it, her light blue bikini did indeed make her "hot", but I didn't feel I could say that.

"Uh, I don't know how to answer that," I said with a sheepish smile, and I could tell by the reddening of her cheeks that she knew what I meant.

A/N: A good way to spend a hot day, but the heat sure can get to you. I doubt that anyone can think straight when a heat wave is going on, but oh well.


	6. Jellyfishing (Part 2)

**Jellyfishing (Part 2)**

"Get over here, jellyfish! We need some of your jelly for our sandwiches!" SpongeBob yelled before capturing the gelatinous creature in his net. "There is nothing better than natural jelly from a jellyfish, bahahahahaha!"

He then proceeded to squirt the jelly into his jelly jar, while Snowy got the rest of the picnic ready. Picnics were just perfect on jellyfishing trips. She set out the blanket, got the toast onto plates, and poured juice into their glasses.

"Got the jelly! Now lunch will be perfect," SpongeBob said, sitting down with the now full jar of jelly.

"I can't think of a better lunch than this, ha ha," Snowy giggled as she spread the jelly onto her toast. "Mmm, strawberry."

The two sat on the blanket, munching their jellyfish jelly on toast and watching the jellyfish buzz by. Luckily none of the jellies decided to sting them. Snowy laid on her back, and SpongeBob did the same, scooting a bit closer. Soon they had fallen asleep, the ocean current sweeping across the grass and themselves.

When they awakened, it was evening, and the jellyfish probably went back to their hives to sleep. SpongeBob stretched his arms and Snowy yawned slightly.

"Should we pitch the tent?" Snowy asked as she put the dishes back into the basket.

"In a little bit, I guess. I just want to sit here a while longer," he replied as he folded his hands across his lap. He twiddled his thumbs, as something was on his mind. Snowy did not fail to pick this up.

"Something on your mind, buddy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that. It's something I need to do, but I'm nervous," he said as his face heated up. "Um, could you close your eyes?" he asked, his eyes wider than usual.

"Well, sure, I can do that, but I can't really wrap my mind around what is going on, heh heh," Snowy giggled, closing her eyes in the process.

SpongeBob took a deep breath, summoning all his courage. He raised himself up to his knees, put his hands on her shoulders, and pressed his lips firmly into hers. He felt her body tense up, and hoped he wouldn't get hurt too bad. But what happened instead surprised him: she was kissing him back. She pressed herself into him, placing her hands on his shoulders as he deepened the kiss further.

It ended all too soon for the sponge/squirrel, as she was panting as he pulled away to hug her. "I wanted to end this jellyfishing trip in the best way possible. I love you, Snowy," SpongeBob whispered into her ear. He felt a tear fall on his arm as Snowy said "I love you too, SpongeBob."

A/N: THE FREAKING END. Gosh, even though I am a fan of Spandy, I do still think the pairing SnowyBob could work too, heh heh. It's my story, so I do what I want. :P


End file.
